Mangatopia
by shrimpeater
Summary: crossover of shaman king, YuGiOh!, InuYasha, Naruto...and soon to come avatar the last airbender and fullmetal Alchamist. what happens when a girl falls through a merror to their home...Whacky ness and stupid remarks from one another, thats what...
1. Chapter 1

"For many years, Manga-topia has always been in peace unknown to the outside world. Then one day a man by the name Swain took over Manga-Topia and then every one lived in horror"

One day a girl with short brown hair and aqua eyes walked to her new school alone. She was about 15 years old and seemed very dark, her name was Aqua, and she was wearing a black hoddie and hip hugger jeans, wearing a black backpack and black eye shadow. She had just moved to Japan from Chicago, U.S. She walked past a very weird place, with a lion and fox in front of it. 'Weird, I'll have to come back after school', she thought to herself passing by.

Aqua walked through a door and in a room in the school and stood there. "Everyone take your seats. As you can see we have a new student. Her name is Aqua. She came her from United States. Please sit next to the window". the teacher said to her. She sat there, big mistake, she thought about the place that whole time.

After school, she deicide to go to the place with the lion and fox out in front. She walked by and went in. It was dark with little light from the flickering candles; there were lots of books and a mirror at the end of the room. 'I thought this place was big guess not' Aqua thought to herself. She walked over to the mirror and thought 'man if only I was hot maybe I would have a boyfriend and be cool…' At that she touched the mirror and it rippled like water. She stared at the mirror for a moment and then put her hand though it and then pulled it out. She then started to put her body though the mirror and went in taking every thing with her.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked through the mirror and went straight down. Falling, the last thing on her mind was not what she meant to discover. Slowly she hit the ground and then was out for more than an hour.

When she woke up, a wacko doctor and a blonde nurse surrounded her. She sat straight up and through the pillow at them. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. "I see that my patient is awake, my name is Foust the 8th, and this is my lovely assistant Eliza. Every one saw what had happened, you hit the ground really hard. It looks at if your well now" the blonde man said. Aqua still standing there on the bed did not move and said slowly "I don't trust doctor's". She finally sat down and let him finish his job. "Here is your clothes" Eliza said standing holding them. Aqua said nothing and took them from her, put on her clothes, grabbed her bag and left the building. She looked around and saw that all, and I mean all; the people were all Anime characters. She passed by a mirror and looked at herself, she had long brown hair with blue streaks in it, still aqua eyes and the same frown on her face, and she had a long sleeve net shirt under a black shirt with a blue broken heart on it, and baggy pants. "Check her out", "yea go talk to her", she heard some guys across from her talking about her. She looked over and saw a blue haired dude and a blonde haired dude staring at her, both had strange clothes and some type bandana around they're head. The blue haired dude winked at her, then started to walk toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

He started to walk toward her, as he did her head shifted down and looked at the floor, trying not to notice him. 'Okay, well he is hot, so?' she thought to herself. Now he was about 5 inches away from her and she did not like this feeling. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked, she shrugged. "The names Trey Racer", she shrugged again. "You really don't talk much do you?" Trey asked, staring at her. "No not really, but if you want me to…" she said about to have a fit. "Hey girly, listen, I just wanted to know your name, and what your doing tonight?" he smiled. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were like a pit, dark and very mysterious. "My name is Aqua and I have to find out where I am…" she said, looking down again. "Your not from around here are you?" he asked. She shook her head, and kept looking down. "Well I know Manga-topia like the back of my hand, come on I'll take you to a place I stay at" Trey said grabbing her hand and smiling.

He took her across the street to his blonde friend. "Hiya!" he said excitedly, "The name's Naruto" "Hi, my name is Aqua." Aqua said as she tried her best to smile. "Hey, your eyes, they look just like water" he said looking in her eyes. "Th…Thank you…" she said. " She's not from around here, Naruto, we'll have to show her around" Trey said.


	4. Chapter 4

"No… wait…that won't be necessary" Aqua said, stuttering. "Yes it is, if you don't know Manga-Topia, then you don't know… ummm" Naruto stopped to think. " Oh, that's great, Naruto, where did you EVER come up with that?" Trey asked him, being sarcastic. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Trey. So they went, 3 new friends going on an outing.

Some time later, they stopped to get some lunch. "Hey you guys", Aqua said taking a bite of her burger, "what's that?" she asked pointing at a big palace. The boy's said nothing; they just look up and then back down. Trey was the first to speak. "That's the place where Swain lives" "Who?" she asked. "Swain, He rules us all with an iron fist." Naruto said, still eating. "So, if you don't like him so much then why don't you just take him out?" Aqua asked them. "No one dares to, we wait for our saver to arrive here so she can save us all." Trey said finishing Naruto's statement. "Who's that?" she asked. "We haven't the slightest idea…" Trey said. Then out came a voice that said " but I do". A young man with blonde, purple, and black in his hair appeared, he wore something an Egyptian king would wear. "Oh great, look what the garbage man brought in." Trey said, "You should hold your tongue, child. My name is Yami Yugi." He said kissing Aqua's hand, "I'm one of the two people who knows about that legend." "Really, well then say what you can…" Aqua said. "Well, the young lady is said to have the greatest power in Manga-Topia and the ability to control the Oversoul, the Demons, the Charkas, and the Millennium Items. It is also said that she has the power of the Hidden Dragon of water, there are more dragons but that all contributes to the legend to our savor."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, that's everything?" Trey asked Yami, "No it's said that she would fall out from the sky and every one would see her." Yami said in one of those poises that say's 'I'm so smart'. " Wait, didn't you fall from the sky?" Naruto said pointing at Aqua, "I'm not sure, all I remember is entering a mirror and falling but I passed out before hitting the ground" she said throwing the wadded up paper from the hamburger into the trashcan. "And that wacko doctor said that everyone saw what happened." She finished. "So you were the one who was brought in by Inuyasha…" Naruto said, "I saw the whole thing, you came down faster than the speed of sound" "That was you?" Yami asked, "that's amazing not harmed and still alive," Trey said. "Time to go see Inuyasha!" Yami yelled.

Now they were in a forest, dark and very scary for Aqua's taste. "Inuyasha…we're here to see you." Yami said loudly. Then a rustle started through the trees above them, Aqua grabbed Trey's arm, and then in a flash she was gone. "Yami, was that supposed to happen?" Trey asked. They looked in front of them and saw a tall man with white long hair and demon ears. "Sesshomaru…" Yami said as if he knew him. "What I always thought he was a legend…" Naruto said kind of shocked, "Well your 'legend' has Aqua!" Trey said pointing at the thing he had by the arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua was stuck in the grasp of a man with white hair and a long robe by the name of Sesshomaru. Still as still could get and a little dazed, Aqua could not comprehend that she was in his grasp. "LET HER GO!" Trey said as he got his Oversoul ready and started to attack him. "Foolish child" Sesshomaru said as he stopped Trey's attack and repealed it. Still with Aqua in one hand and reflecting Trey with the other, Sesshomaru said very calmly, "Finished with your attack yet?" Trey flew back and landed on one knee. Sesshomaru turned around and jumped into the trees and dissaperard with Aqua. "Yami, what do we do?" Naruto asked. "We go after her" Trey said starting to walk forward, "Wait, we can't face him alone…" Yami started, "Then what do you suggest we do?" Trey snaps at him. "I know what you should do" All three turned around.

Aqua was released from his killer grip but she couldn't get down from the tree. "What? Scared of heights?" Sesshomaru asked, slouching on a tree branch. She looked at him, evilly. She wanted to get away, but for some reason, she couldn't climb down, as if she was to petrified to move. Then something struck Aqua in the head: an idea. She remembered that Yami said something about the chosen one was allowed to control Over Soul, Demons, Charkas, and Yami's Millennium Items. Aqua started to study him very carefully.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, Aqua finally decided that now was the time. She concluded that Sesshomaru was a demon, his ears were pointed, he had awesome but strange clothes, and the name 'Sesshomaru' sounds like a demon name, anyway. She only had a few minutes to come up with a plan. She walked over to him, if you want to call it walking (across a few branches). "So, your name is Sesshomaru, right?" Aqua asked. He looked down at her she was staring at him with a childish smile; at that moment he became drowsy and did nothing but answer her questions about being a demon.

"What was that?" Naruto asked slowly turning around. Yami and Trey said nothing but all they could do was stare at the direction that voice came from. "I said I know what you should do," the voice said. Trey lifted his Over Soul, "Wait, I know that voice," Yami said starting to walk towards the dark spot. "You should know my voice…" the person poked out of the darkness and revealed that it was InuYasha the dog demon, "Yami how could not remember me" he said. "Where were you when we called you?" Naruto asked impatiently. "Hey I was asleep," InuYasha said beginning to yell, "any way, who was that girl that Sesshomaru took?" Inuyasha asked Yami, trying to ignore Naruto. "That was Aqua," Trey said answering him, "you know, the one you saved earlier" "oh that girl, she fell straight down, she looked bad so I took her to Faust." InuYasha said, "We know, now your brother has her" Yami said looking down, "Well what are we waiting around here for!" InuYasha yelled as he grabbed Yami and started for the top of the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

All four young men were in the trees; in front was the dog-demon, InuYasha; then the-know-it-all, Yami Yugi; then strong but dumb, Naruto; then lone and mysterious, Trey. "Are we there yet?" Naruto asked when they finally stopped. "Dude, don't even go there." Trey said starting to get annoyed. "Don't worry we are here, we just have to keep quite" InuYasha said pulling some branches out of the way. When they got through they didn't see Aqua. "Aqua, are you here?" Yami asked, pecking his head through the branches. "Hey what took ya so long?" Aqua said lifting her head up. Aqua was sitting next to Sesshomaru and she had bat ears and demon like clothes. "What happened to you?" Trey asked. "You remember when Yami talked about the chosen one and how she has the ability to control Demons…" she said smiling to her self, "So you took over Sesshomaru!" Naruto and InuYasha yelled. "No…she tricked me and now I have no reason to attack you" Sesshomaru said still slouching on the tree branch. "What…you…but…I still don't get it…" InuYasha said. "InuYasha sit will ya" Aqua said and at that moment InuYasha went straight down, head first. "That's sounds like he hit something" Naruto said, kind of twitching.

After that little incident, Aqua, Trey, InuYasha, Naruto and Yami went back down town, Sesshomaru stayed in the forest. "You know, I think this whole bat-demon thing is…well…cute!" InuYasha said, trying to be sweet, "Hey, don't push it" Aqua said becoming annoyed. She still had the bat ears and the demon clothes on, and enjoyed it very much. "Oh, here", Yami said giving Aqua a gem necklace the same color of her eyes, "What's this?" Aqua asked, "It's the Aqua gem, it's for our savor…" He said. It glowed and she became a human again, looking the same way she left in.


	9. Chapter 9

"What! And you think that I'm your 'savior'?" Aqua yelled as loud as she could. Now she was standing, looking down at Yami, who was kind of shocked, Trey and InuYasha was across from her and Naruto was on the other side of her. Every one was staring at them; they all realized that she was the one that fell from the sky. She stood there with anger in her eyes, then a young girl came up, about the same age as Aqua, she had really short black hair and seemed dark. "Um…you have to save us…um," she said stuttering. "Hinta, what are you doing here?" Naruto said smiling at her. "Great, now you want me to save you…and who else wants this?" Aqua said looking at the other people. People started to speak up and say stuff like 'yes' and 'I'. Aqua realized that she was out numbered and then said, "Okay, fine, I'll do it your way". Then a cheer came through the crowd.

In the distance Sesshomaru and his and InuYasha's father, InuTosho, was sitting on a roof, watching the disturbance. "Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" His father said looking at him. Sesshomaru wasn't paying any attention to InuTosho, he was to busy watching Aqua, and how her frown turned into a fake half smile. "Worried about the girl, are you?" he asked, noticing what Sesshomaru was looking at. "Yes, and I prayed that it wouldn't have come this soon…but now it feels like she's calling me to help her" he said, then hitting his hand on his head, thinking it was silly and pointless. "I agree, but you're not the only one, Yami, Naruto, and Trey are all feeling the same way…" his father told him, looking toward the crowd. "How would you know?" Sesshomaru asked his father as if he was disobeying him.

The crowd started to disappear and turn back to the way it usually is. "Um…thank you…" Hinta said to Aqua, who wasn't very sure about the decision she just made to this high wire city. "Okay, now what?" Aqua said turning to Yumi, "Well, you need to get training, and you need at least four warriors from each of the divisions" he said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, great, now I have to have bodyguards, what's next? A chronicler?" Aqua yelled, now that she just became a savior she really wanted to take back what she said. "Well, who are they, might as well know who they are…" Aqua said throwing her hair back. "Well, that's the trick, you see, we have know idea who are your protectors-" Yami said being cut off by "You know what? I need a cool name like… 'The Defender'…or…" Aqua blurted out still thinking. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTING?" Yami yelled at Aqua, who still wasn't listening. "We'll figure that out later, Aqua, right now we have to find out where we would find these warriors" Naruto said, who started to sound like Yami, "Hey when did you learn to speak nerd?" Trey said making fun of Naruto, and then they both started an argument. "Naruto's right we have to find out where they may be located" InuYasha said thinking really hard about who it might be. "Well, from what I hear, they should have this feeling of warmth and a feeling of connection towards the savior" InuTosho said as he and Sesshomaru walked up to them. "Hey who's that guy? You must be old you have gray hair" Aqua said, with out thinking. "And your our savior, I thought you would have some respect for you elders" he spoke at once. "Father, …when did you get here?" InuYasha said, stuttering. He sat them all down and started to tell them the story of the savior.

Meanwhile, at Swain's palace, some one else was interested in the savior story. "I wonder what Trey is up to, that sly wolf, if him and that girl get in our way…I swear he will disappear" the male voice said, he moved into the sunlight to reveled that the evil male voice was Zeke Asakura. "Let's just keep listening," he said to a group of 3 men that was behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"The story of the savior is a long one. It is said that she will come in the fastest speed that any one could fall and she would be safe", InuTosho started to talk, "She would master our 4 arts of Manga-Topia; the Demons, the Over Soul, the Charkas, and the Millennium Items. She also has her own power; it's called the Hidden Dragon of Water. It is the Dragon that lives in the Lake in the outskirts of town, and that's pretty much it" he finished.

"So that's it!" Aqua yelled.

"Hey, eardrums" Trey, Naruto, and InuYasha yelled at Aqua. She cringed.

"Well, I'm leaving, there's nothing here for me to do…" Sesshomaru said walking away.

"What scared of being in the middle of a fight?" Aqua yelled at him, he flipped around and his gold eyes meet her aqua eyes.

They traded evil glares, and then he said "I have nothing to do with you, and besides, I don't like humans" He walked away, back into the forest.

"Well he seems to not like you" Trey told Aqua who was struck.

"Well, Aqua, start walking away" InuTosho said.

"Why?" she asked, "To see if one of these 4 are the bodyguards" InuTosho told her.

She shock her head and stared to walk away. She stopped about 3 meters away and look at the guys.

"Okay, how does every one feel?" he asked the guys,

"I don't feel any different" InuYasha said.

"It's like she's calling me…" Trey said staring at Aqua, kind of dazed.

"I know what you mean…" Yami said doing the same, Naruto just shock his head, agreeing.

Mean while, Sesshomaru was just entering his palace, when Zeke approached him. Sesshomaru was just saying hello to Rin, a young girl that follows him around when Zeke came up.

"It's been a long time Sesshomaru" he said.

"Rin, get inside" Sesshomaru told her; she nodded her head and went inside.

"What do you want?" he asked Zeke very sternly, He doesn't like uninvited guests.

"I come with news from Swain's palace…" he said, "Then speak, but I must warn you, your valuing your life" Sesshomaru swung his hair back.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru was listening to Zeke ramble on; finally Zeke said, "We were wondering if you would join us?"

"What's in it for me?" Sesshomaru asked him, still not sure about this idea to manipulate the Sorceress.

"Well let's say that your palace will still be in place when you get here" Zeke said.

"Well so long we have to find the demon that is your bodyguard, come InuYasha" InuTosho said and walked away with InuYasha right behind him.

"Well were on our own now," Yami said, sounding irritable. "So now what?" Aqua asked.

Sesshomaru had just agreed to take the Sorceress by force, and will stop at nothing to get her. He stopped when he saw Aqua and the boys were still standing around. He got to his fastest speed and grabbed Aqua by the waist. She shrieked and kicked Sesshomaru on the leg, he showed no emotion.

"You Brute" Aqua yelled at him, he still showed no emotion. He took her to the forest, leaving Trey, Yami and Naruto standing there, mouths wide open.

"I SWAER you are going to pay for this, now let go of me" Aqua yelled at Sesshomaru, who really didn't care.

She grunted, not knowing that she was about to have a really memorable time of her life. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

He finally stopped, "Now put me down," she said barking at him, they traded evil glares, then he hit her on the head causing her to be unconscious.

But her aqua gem glowed, Sesshomaru grabbed it and then Aqua's hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't temped me to kill you little girl" he said, she looked up at him, her aquatic eyes having this evil glare to them, her bat ears were out and her nails were as long as his nails.

"Don't…touch…it!" she said evilly, as she threw him as hard as she could.

Aqua got up, looking kind of sickly, she walked over to Sesshomaru, who broke a tree in half, he looked up at her.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Trey yelled still in shock.

"Okay don't panic, we have to go find her" Yami said starting towards the forest,

until he heard "And just where do you think your going?" All 3 looked up and saw Zeke,

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him sternly.

"You just crossed the line, Sesshomaru, and I don't like it; if I could lift a weapon I would kill you for defiling my gem with your touch" She said holding her hand out to help him.

He looked shocked and confused that she would help him.

"Just tell me where you live," she said as they grabbed each other's arms.

'He has cold skin,' she thought as she got him up.

They were just a few inches apart after he got up. Aqua could feel Sesshomaru's breath down her face and smell a scent not found on most men. She looked up and found that she was up to his chin. But then he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground, she was startled, 'I just helped him the least he could do was say thank you' Aqua thought being pinned to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Aqua was pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru; she smelt that familiar smell she smelled just a moment ago. That smell that could leave a woman breathless, yet she had no reason to like. Well, not yet anyway.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled as loud as she could, all he did was put his head near her neck and sniffed, as if he was trying to smell her hair.

'Odd, as if he would want me to do anything…hopefully not' she thought, making a kind of tilt to her head.

Then she heard "I would never want something from a human, especially you" He lifted his head, got up and threw her over his shoulder.

'Great, not again…' she thought.

He went running through the forest with her on his shoulder, but no one couldn't be any silencer than him wondering around in the forest.

Then he came to a stop in front of a palace; he dropped her and started at her sternly.

Never taking his golden eyes off her, he yelled, "Rin come here" a young human girl came running out yelling "LORD SESSHOMARU! Your back"

She ran to him, hugged his leg and, with no emotion at all, Sesshomaru patted her on the head.

Aqua, who was standing a few feet from them, was confused, 'he's nice to a little human girl, but he's not nice to me…why I aught to give him a piece of my mind' she thought to her self, remembering the scent he gave off earlier.


	14. Chapter 14

"What have you done with Aqua?" Trey yelled at Zeke whom was at the site where Sesshomaru took Aqua right out of the guy's sight.

"Don't worry, my friend Sesshomaru is taking good care of her," Zeke said as he jumped off of his spirits hand.

"Now parish!" Zeke yelled as his guardian ghost, the spirit of fire, started to attack them.

Aqua now out of hands reach of Sesshomaru, started to walk away, trying to escape.

"Wait, let's play" Rin, the little girl said, as Sesshomaru was petting her on the head.

Aqua thought, 'could this get any worse?'

Aqua rolled her eyes as Rin came up and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the garden.

Sesshomaru just watched them go and then went in side.

She was having fun with her new friend Rin, a 10-year-old girl that loved to play. She seems to be adopted by Sesshomaru, and yet still able to have fun with that vile creature.

Her and Rin were playing and picking flowers until a green toad type creature came out. He was holding a stick with 2 heads at the end of it.

"Rin, you and your…servant come inside its almost lunch time" he said staring at Aqua, who was giving him the most evilest look ever.

"I'M NOT HER SERVANT" Aqua yelled and kicked the toad in the head causing him to fall backward into an over sized plant.

Rin was laughing as hard as she could, and Aqua stuck her tongue out at the frog.

The frog got up and brushed himself off and went inside.

'Great I've done it again' Aqua thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Trey, Naruto, and Yami were all in a mud hole, Zeke had them beat.

Then with out noticing it, Zeke was hit in the back of the head.

As he fell, the young man that had hit him in the head stood there and then said: "clueless". The man was wearing black monk's clothes.

Then InuYasha walks up behind him and say's "Wonderful, Moraku, no more weird lines, ok?"

Moraku looked up and smiled, then turned his attention to the 3 boys on the ground, "We should get them to Kikyo", InuYasha nodded and picked up Yami and Trey.

Moraku grabbed Naruto and they left.

InuTosho was heading towards the western lands, the lands HE gave to his older son, Sesshomaru, and that's where he was heading.

Before he and InuYasha had left, they heard Zeke attack the guys and saw Sesshomaru take Aqua. So his main motive was to get Aqua back.

He reached the main gates and the bridge came down. The place he used to call home was like a castle, except wood.

Jakin, the frog like creature that Aqua kicked, walked up to him and said "Me-lord, what brings you here?"

InuTosho looked around and said,"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"This way" Jakin said and lead him to Sesshomaru's chambers.

After there delicious meal, Aqua and Rin had to take a bath, that's what Rin always does.

"So this is normal for you huh?" Aqua asked Rin.

"Yep that's right" Rin smiled at her.

"How long have you known Sesshomaru?" Aqua asked,

Rin looked down with sadden eyes and said "For a while now, I'm like his child I guess," she said smiling while looking down.

"How can you live with some one so…him?" Aqua asked her, Rin just looked up but didn't answer.


	16. Chapter 16

It was now night time and Aqua was walking through Sesshomaru's palace, all she could see was a long hallway with a bunch of double doors.

'Great, now I'm lost' she thought, she had put Rin to bed.

The whole time she has been in Manga-Topia, she has not thought of her family, but now it got to her.

Her 18-year-old sister (cousin really) Misha, Misha has always taken care of her, if Misha's dad wasn't there, Aqua's uncle was usually never home, he worked in Japanese Animation area, that's how she knew everything there is to know about that profession.

Aqua had once wanted to be like her uncle but he always told her about her mother (whom is his little sister), he always told her story's about her, like blowing things up as kids, being in love with the water, and how she dissapered so suddenly at the age of 15.

Her name was Mizu, when she came back to her family she had been missing for at least 8 years and she had a baby that she had named after her, Aqua.

'Mizu is Japanese for water, just like Aqua is Spanish for water' Aqua thought.

Her thoughts stopped as soon she heard 2 men arguing, she knew who they both were, it was InuTosho and Sesshomaru.

She went up to a door and opened it little and she heard "She needs to come with me".

Aqua looked and saw that InuTosho was standing over the table and Sesshomaru was sitting tradition style (sitting on his legs) staring evilly at him.

"I said no" Sesshomaru growled at him, then took a sip of his tea.

"Sesshomaru, she can't stay here, she's the savior, without her it will be the end" InuTosho yelled at him

and then Sesshomaru shot back "Isn't it all ready the end?"


	17. Chapter 17

Trey was having a bad dream, he saw Manga-Topia in a disaster area and then saw a young woman with brown and white hair, and she was carrying a large gem.

He turned to see Naruto, Yami, InuYasha, Zeke and a 12 year old with arrows on his forehead.

He looked father behind the woman and saw a group of four girls.

"TREY WAKE UP!" he heard, it started as a little voice but it got louder and he opened his eye's and saw that Moraku, InuYasha and Corey looking down at him.

"Its about time" Moraku said, they backed up.

Trey lifted his head and saw Kikyo helping Yami (whom was sitting up) and Naruto was across from him.

"You know your Anui accent really comes out when your sleeping" Naruto said jokingly.

Trey felt pain in his head as he got up from his bed.

"Careful, you're still bleeding" Kikyo said looking in his direction.

"Where's Faust?" Trey asked looking around.

"He's not here, he's out for the day," Kikyo said still rapping up Yami's arm.

Trey looked at Naruto and said, "If I was talking in my sleep, what did I say?"

Naruto looked up and started to make fun of him, saying "You said that your were going to kill us all and have fun with it"

Trey growled at him and he smiled knowing that Trey would get over it.

"Alright little kids, my father told us to go to the Western lands " InuYasha said trying to be cool.

"Yea, you need to stop being a kid, listing to dad all the time" Naruto said jokingly again, InuYasha hit Naruto on the head.

Trey sat there and stared out the window, he notice the Western palace 'She's there I know it' he thought.

"What's on your mind?" Trey looked up and saw Yami near the window looking in same direction he was looking.

Trey nodded his head but said nothing.

Yami looked at him and said, "You can hear her can't you?" Trey nodded again.

"Are we ready?" InuYasha asked them, "let me check Trey and then you can go" Kikyo said pushing InuYasha out of the way.

She came up and slowly took off his bandage off his head.

Trey backed up in pain, the next thing he heard was "Well you stopped bleeding but it's still an open wound, you might not want to wear your bandana any time soon"

He looked up at Kikyo who was bandaging up his head.

She had a worried look on her face, "There's something your not telling me…" he said,

she went toward his ear and whispered "Before Faust left, he found a weird symptom in you that might cause your death" she backed away, she finished his head and bowed them good bye.

As they left, Trey felt his head go numb and caught himself thinking about everything he's bin through.


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshomaru was sitting in his chamber listening to his father yelling about how Aqua is the savior of their world.

He wished that his father would just leave; his father has no idea that what he's trying to do.

"I will not harm her" he said slowly,

"And you think that's why I'm here?" His father yelled, Sesshomaru shrugged

"I'm trying to get her to save the world and your holding her down!" InuTosho yelled at him.

Sesshomaru got up and said, "Just like a father I know has done to his son" InuTosho looked down in shame, speechless.

InuTosho knew exactly what he meant. 'I was the one holding him down' he thought.

Sesshomaru was about to walk out the door when he heard footsteps going away from the door.

'A spy?' he wondered as he opened the door, when he did he saw nothing but he heard footsteps going away from him.

"Your free to go" He said to his father. Sesshomaru left the chambers leaving his father sitting in the room alone.

Aqua had just ran away from the chambers and around the corner to the other hallway.

'That was close…' she thought to herself.

She looked around the corner and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her.

She panicked when she saw him, "Why are you here?" he asked her, glaring at her.

Aqua, gathering up her courage, stood up straight and let out a sigh.

"I just got finished putting Rin to bed and I was just passing by…" she said calmly.

Aqua saw that he was still staring down at her, she began to walk past him, and he touched her shoulder.

"Walk with me?" Sesshomaru asked her. She looked dumb founded for half a moment and then nodded her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Trey, Yami, Naruto, Moraku, and InuYasha were walking through the forest, it was night now and the moon was full.

Trey was still wearing the bandage that Kikyo gave him and still thinking about his life, how it will be cut short.

'I bet it's the same thing that killed my father' he thought to him self then he heard, "Hey Inu, if you turn into a human on a new moon, how come you don't turn into a demon an a full moon?"

Trey looked over and saw Naruto trying to reach for InuYasha's ears.

"Just because I don't ok…" Inu said hitting him on the head.

Trey nodded and ignored there arguing, Moraku came up behind him and said "Trey you look kind of ill, you okay?"

Trey looked back at him and said nothing; Trey just gave him this helpless look.

"What was that?" InuYasha turned his head and stopped, "what, you heard something?" Yami asked him.

InuYasha was looking out away from the Western palace and into darkness,

"I just felt some thing it was…" InuYasha started to say, but came out of it as soon as Yami touched his shoulder.

"That was cool Inu, do it again!" Naruto said excited.

"I didn't do anything, something was calling me," He yelled at Naruto.

"Hey Inu, Naruto, lets go!" Yami yelled as him, Trey, and Moraku were getting close to the palace.


	20. Chapter 20

Aqua and Sesshomaru were walking into the courtyard.

"So what all did you hear?" he asked her,

She put her head down and said "I heard your father say that I'm the savior and you wanted to hold me down…"

Sesshomaru, looking at her not changing emotion, said "I see, you're free to go to bed then"

Aqua bowed and ran off.

Sesshomaru stood there looking up at the night sky.

He walked to the top of the wall, where the barrier is, and stared out over the forest.

He saw 5 figures walking towards the palace and he saw a 6th figure going away from the palace.

He knew who it was.

"Kids, what took you so long?" InuTosho asked, walking away from the palace.

"Trey had a little problem" Inu said,

"And what of Aqua, is she free?" Yami asked,

"No…not yet" InuTosho said his head hung down and then came back up to look at Trey.

"What happened to you?" he asked him.

Trey lifted his head and gave him a half smile,

"Trey got hit in the head really hard but don't worry it will all be okay" Naruto said hitting Trey on the back.

InuYasha looked away from the guys and backed to darkness.

"Inu, what's the matter?" InuTosho asked his son.

InuYasha just kept his eyes focused to that direction and then a loud noise came out from that direction and there he was again…Zeke.

Sesshomaru saw Zeke and saw the face of anger. "Sesshomaru, where's the sorceress?"


	21. Chapter 21

Aqua heard this loud noise and arose from her bed and looked out her window.

She saw a big red person that was bigger than the palace, she saw someone on the big guys hand and Sesshomaru standing in front of him.

'What is he doing?' she thought then she felt some thing on her arm.

She looked down and saw Rin on her arm.

"What's happening Aqua?" she asked,

"I don't know, Rin…" Aqua said in a shaken up voice.

"What have you done with her, is she ready to by terminated?" Zeke asked Sesshomaru, who did not move.

"She's ready" Sesshomaru said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" InuTosho yelled at him pushing Zeke off the spirit of fire,

then the spirit of fire grabbed InuTosho.

InuYasha, Yami, Moraku, and Naruto started running toward the spirit of fire,

Trey went toward the palace to find Aqua.

Sesshomaru saw Trey and jumped in front of him.

Aqua and Rin were running down the palace, Rin was telling Aqua about the secret passage way.

Rin, who was on Aqua's back, told her the way out.

"Aqua, we have to hurry!" Rin yelled.

"Where do we go after we get out?" Aqua yelled,

"I know" Rin said

Sesshomaru stopped Trey, Trey stepped back as Sesshomaru started to swing his sword at him.

InuYasha stopped again looking into the darkness.

"Inu, not now!" Naruto yelled,

"But it's there It's right there…" InuYasha said slowly walking toward the forest.


	22. Chapter 22

InuYasha was staring into darkness of the forest; he felt some thing calling him.

"Inu, not now" Naruto yelled at him.

"But it's right there…" he said walking toward the forest and disappeared.

"What is he doing?" InuTosho yelled getting out of the spirit of fire's hand.

Aqua was running away from the palace with Rin on her back.

She stopped and turned around to see what was happening.

She turned back and ran into something.

"OWW" she caught her self and looked up.

Zeke stood above her with his red sword in his right hand.

"Well, we finally meet, savior" Zeke was interrupted with

"Leave us alone! Who do you think you are?" Aqua yelled pointing at him.

"I was just getting to that, my name is Zeke Asakura, one of Swain's generals," he said holding up the sword.

Aqua looked back,

"Aqua, what are we going to do?" Rin asked her,

"I'm working on it" Aqua said.

Aqua didn't see an opening anywhere…She looked each way and at that moment Zeke swung up his sword and attacked them.

Aqua lifted up her right hand and something happened that no one could explain.

Her aqua pendent started to glow again, and water gushed out of her hand.

"Aqua, how did you do that?" Rin asked her as Zeke fell on the ground in pain.

Aqua ran past him and kept on running.

Trey felt Aqua moving, she was leaving!

"SHE'S LEAVING!" he yelled at any one who can hear him.


	23. Chapter 23

InuYasha got to the middle of the forest, it was here and he knew it.

But one question still remained: What was it?

He had to find out what was calling him.

He looked up and saw the moon above him then he felt it, some sort of power that he could use.

He reached up, trying to grab the moon, when he did some thing fell into his hand, some sort of pendent like Aqua's, but instead of the color aqua it was white.

He felt power that could never be found before.

Trey was not having any luck at all.

Fighting with Sesshomaru was like fighting a wall; you just couldn't bring it down.

Trey could fell Aqua going away from the palace.

He could also feel a new power within the forest.

At that moment, Trey found himself two centimeters away from Sesshomaru's sword.

'Great so much for the sickness killing me' Trey thought to himself before he saw a white light coming from the moon to the ground in the forest.

The light got wider.

InuTosho, Moraku, Naruto, and Yami saw the light; they all were wrestling with the spirit of fire.

Sesshomaru was about to kill Trey when he saw Trey turn his head and look in the direction of the light.

Zeke was just getting up after getting gushed with water that stung like a knife wound when he saw a bright light.

Aqua and Rin were a few miles away from the palace when they saw a light from behind them,

Aqua turned and saw a tunnel of light, she than began to run away from the palace a lot faster than before.

InuYasha felt a light hit him; he never knew he would become a Dragon.

(Dragon's are creatures that are as myths describe them, lizard like creatures that tare anything apart, and other beings who have they're power are able to grow wings and have the power of the dragon that gave it's power)

and Inu was getting that power.

He flew away from the light; he had white reptile like wings and most of his clothes were ripped.

He flew toward the spirit of fire and destroyed it,

then went for Zeke and grabbed him and jolted him into a tree.

Zeke felt worse than he did getting hit by Aqua, that's when Zeke passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

Aqua had Rin on her back and running fast, to get away from everything;

they had no idea where they were.

She finally stopped to catch her breath;

Rin jumped off her back and looked around.

"I know where we are" she said,

"Follow me" Rin grabbed Aqua's hand and started to drag her.

InuYasha just dropped, wings disappearing, and completely out of breathe.

Zeke hit the ground, not even realizing he did.

InuYasha stood over him not looking back to see all the damage he might have caused.

He grabbed the pendent, that was around his neck the whole time, was glowing white then it stopped when his wings disappeared.

He looked back and saw Trey, Yami, Naruto, Moraku, and his father going toward him.

While the first four were running, InuTosho had his brother, Sesshomaru by the ear, not pulling hard but hard enough to drag him.

Inu sat on the ground next to the fallen Zeke whom yet was alive.

"That was so awesome! Do it again!" Naruto yelled coming up to him.

"First things first. We have to find Aqua" InuTosho said letting go of Sesshomaru.

"Well I did feel her leave the palace earlier" Trey said pointing in the direction her and Rin left.

"And there was something on her back…" they looked in the direction of the tree and saw that Zeke was sitting straight up, leaning on the tree.

Zeke could not feel a thing, he told them about Aqua had Rin and had waterpower.

"The Dragon of Water" InuTosho gasped realizing what he should have known all along.

"What's that mean?" Moraku asked.

"It means that the Dragons have been awakened some how. Aqua must have done it and the Dragon of Light must have seen her in trouble and gave his power to Inu" Yami explained to them.

InuYasha growled at what he said and told them: "Well I did hear a voice that said that he needed a body to save the thing that woke him".

Sesshomaru did nothing just stand there thinking who could his brother have gotten a dragon power that he should have gotten.


	25. Chapter 25

Rin was showing Aqua the way to…where ever.

She had no idea where this happy little kid was taking her.

"Where here!" she said excitedly.

Aqua looked up and saw the town.

'The kid knows her way around' she thought to her self.

Rin grabbed her hand and took Aqua to a building that was away from every thing;

Rin ran up and knocked on the door.

Aqua and Rin stood for a second and then the door opened.

Kikyo, the priestess that helped the guys earlier, opened the sliding door.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"It's me Kikyo, Can we come in?" Rin asked cheerfully jumping on her.

"Absolutely Rin come in, and who might your friend be?" she asked Rin.

"I'm Aqua, I came here from another world…" Aqua said.

Kikyo looked a little surprised then said, "Maybe you should stay a while"

The guys had left Zeke at the tree for some odd reason.

The only ones left were InuTosho and both sons: Sesshomaru & InuYasha, Trey, Naruto, Yami and Moraku.

Each in there own thoughts about what just happened and what they're going to do when they get home and all that mess.

Sesshomaru was watching the night sky, it seemed he did that a lot now as an adult, as a young teen he would never try to look up, he really had no need to. But now every time he would look up it felt like some thing was out there waiting calling out his name, for what reason was surely unknown, but at that very moment he could hear the voice clearly it was still saying his name. A young woman's voice, not out of lust but out of help.

He couldn't figure it out.

Trey was lost in a ray of thoughts, first thing that struck his mind was the fact that he fought with Sesshomaru, one of the most feared demons of all time!

Second was this sickness that was found in him earlier.

Third was the fact that he HATED night and that the first one to disappear in this nightmare was the funny attractive guy…WHICH IS HIM!

He hit his head and felt a stung, 'oh right don't hit your head, stupid!' he told himself.

"Maybe we should sleep on the ground tonight, it's to far walking back to the palace and we don't know how far the town may be from here" InuTosho insisted.


	26. Chapter 26

That morning, Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of fresh dew air and plants sitting next to him.

He got up, he never stretched but he walked away from the group for a good two minutes.

He could smell something burning but that was his dog sense kicking in.

He knew by the smell that it was no town or village but a tribe.

He could smell man-eating wolves, but that was just about it, they didn't worry him too much.

"Well nice to see you again, city slicker" Sesshomaru looked up and saw something from the tree's coming down.

"And since when can wolves clime tree's?" he asked.

It came down from the tree; it was a wolf demon, about the height of InuYasha, black hair that was pulled back.

It was Koga the wolf demon, a young chief of a tribe of wolf demons.

"What's a fancy dog like you doing out here?" he asked.

They've known each other for a while now but the only thing Koga comes to him for is either more land or shortages of some kind.

"Looking for something that doesn't belong to me" Sesshomaru growled at Koga.

"Well unless your talking about those two girls that came running trough here last night, have no idea what your looking for" Koga told him.

"What two girls?" Sesshomaru asked looking interested.

Trey woke up to the sound of birds in his ear; he looked over and saw a bird pecking at the ground.

He got up and did stretch, a few bones cracked but that wasn't the least of his worries at the moment, his aching head was.

He unraveled his bandage and felt his head; he looked at his hand and saw his blood.

Not a lot of it, just a bit, but he felt a sting all though out his head.

He got a leaf with lots of dew on it and poured it on his head, that's when he heard footsteps.

He sprang to life and almost hit Koga on the head.

"Hello, kid, what's up?" Koga asked slightly. Sesshomaru gave Trey an evil glare and Trey gave him one in return.


	27. Chapter 27

Koga showed the way to the city and the way that the two girls went.

They came up to a house that was away from every one.

It looked like a shirne actually. "They went in there," he said.

InuTosho thanked him.

"So when's the rebellion start?" Koga asked him,

"Well, we will let you know" InuTosho told him.

Koga left.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Trey asked.

"Trey, no one knocks on the door at a shrine," Naruto said, sounding as if he knew every thing.

"Well Naruto if you think so, why don't you open it?" InuYasha smart mouthed back at him.

Naruto went to open the door and they heard a burst of laughter coming from inside.

Naruto opened the sliding door just a bit before the door swung open by itself and hit him in the head.

Trey and InuYasha backed off.

The all looked in the door way and saw Aqua in priestess clothes.

"Hey what happened to protecting me?" she asked pointing at them evilly.

"Hey we weren't the ones who…who…" Naruto stopped to think.

"That's great Naruto where on this planet did you ever come up with that?" Aqua snapped at him.

"Hey calm down!" InuYasha yelled at her,

"I DON'T HAVE TO CALM DOWN! I JUST GOT OUT OF A NIGHTMARE AND YOU DUFASES CAN'T EVEN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!" Aqua was screaming at the top of her lungs and they all flew back.

She took one more breath and let out a hard sigh.

"Well…YOU WEREN'T THE ONE HAVING TO GO INTO A WOLF TRIBE, HAVE TO STAY WITH THESE IDIOTS, HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOUR OWN WEAK FATHER! SO WHO'S GOT IT WORSE? YOU OR ME!"

Aqua looked over and saw Sesshomaru about to have a fit, he was red in the face and very mad.

She shook her head and almost panicked. Sesshomaru let out a sigh before saying anything else.

"SCINCE WHEN DID SESSY LEARN TO GET MAD?" Trey and InuYasha freaked.

Moraku and Naruto stood there with no care in the world.

Yami looked back at InuTosho, who was shaking his head.

Kikyo came out and asked, "What's all the noise out here?"

She had Rin's hand and was in the door.

"Well since were all here lets have breakfast" She said happily.

Aqua looked at here like 'WHAT! WHY?' but Aqua said nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

Zeke was still in pain from InuYasha and Aqua's attacks the night before.

Now he was back in Swain's palace, wondering where hewent wrong.

He walked up to a bunch of stairs and bowed down on one knee.

"My lord" Zeke said slowly, knowing he was in trouble.

"You show your self after your disgrace?" A voice said next to the shadow sitting in the chair at the top of the stairs.

Zeke didn't look up.

"It's all right, Naraku. Zeke I have decided to give you one more chance to redeem your self" the dark creature said to him.

"You won't be disappointed" Zeke bowed then walked out.

"You think he would do the job? You should never let a child do a man's job" Naraku said to the dark human on the stairs.

"Be patient, Naraku. Some thing good will come out of this" the creature said.

Aqua was in the back of the Shinto Shrine, sitting traditional style out on the porch.

She had no thought at all, she just sat there.

Then a hand with a cup of hot tea was pushed in her face.

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

She grabbed the cup and he sat down beside her.

"You know when the spider sat down beside the girl, she ran away right?" Aqua said glaring at him.

Aqua was still in the Shinto priestess clothes that Kikyo gave her.

She looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was wearing one of those robes that you sleep in; she stared at him for a moment.

He knew that she was staring at him, without looking he said, "What are you staring at?"

She almost panicked.

Zeke was outside of the Swain's palace, throwing an apple up and down thinking of a plan to get rid of the dragons.

"Hey are you going to keep this losing act up?" Zeke turned and saw Kohaku, Naraku's minion body.

Kohaku is a young boy about Rin's age that was revived by Naraku.

"Go away, Kohaku, I'm trying to think" Zeke told him.

"Can I help?" Kohaku asked running up behind him.

Zeke grabbed his apple and took a bite out of it.


	29. Chapter 29

Aqua was sitting with Rin now, it seemed that she scared Sessy away.

She let out a sigh.

"Hey Aqua" Rin looked up at her.

"What is it?" Aqua said cheerfully looking at her.

"Um, what's it like to have a mother and a family?" Rin's eyes were filled with little stars as she spoke.

Aqua smile turned upside down, and she said, "Well, I have no mother…"

Rin's little eye's was about to cry.

"Really, you're an orphan?" she asked.

"No, I lived with my uncle and cousin in their house" Aqua said smiling again.

Rin tears had suddenly disappeared and a smile came to her face as she grabbed Aqua's arm getting a hug.

"So what about your mom? Have you heard stories?" Rin asked.

"Well, I heard that she was very pretty" Aqua said trying to think.

Rin looked up interested "was her name Mizu?" Rin asked.

Aqua looked shocked for a moment and then said "Yes, how…" Aqua started

Till she felt a little hand over her mouth and Rin say "sshhh" she took her hand a dragged her to InuTosho and the group.

InuTosho, Yami, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru were sitting around a small floor table.

"Guess what, Aqua's mom's name is Mizu" Rin said opening the door.

Aqua walked into the room right after her.

InuTosho looked at Yami and then at Kikyo.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked looking as if he had just been insulted.

"Well that's what my uncle always said," Aqua told them.

"Any thing else about your mother that we need to know about?" InuTosho asked her.

Aqua told them about how her mother had disappeared at 15 years of age and came back 8 years later and with a baby which was her.

Having told them all that, Kikyo got up and walked over to Aqua and looked closer at her face.

"What is it?" Aqua asked her.

"Hold still…wow" Kikyo backed off and went to InuTosho and whispered something to him.

InuTosho nodded his head.

"Aqua come with me" Kikyo walked pass Aqua and grabbed her arm.

Kikyo dragged Aqua to a back room that had a fire pit in the middle of it.

Kikyo sat in the in front of the pit, she started to chant.

"What is it?" Yami asked InuTosho, InuTosho looked up at him.

"You remember Mizu?" He asked Yami and Sesshomaru.

They both nodded.

"Kikyo thinks that Aqua is her daughter, you know the one were not supposed to talk about" InuTosho said.

"What daughter? I've heard about the story to Mizu but I never knew she had a daughter" Rin said sitting in the same place that Kikyo sat.


	30. Chapter 30

"Lets just say it's a long story that we can not explain" Sesshomaru told Rin.

He patted her on the head and she ran out side.

"Yami, you said that the dragon of light choose InuYasha, right?" Sesshomaru asked him

Yami nodded, Sessy let out a sigh.

"Jealous, aren't we?" InuTosho asked him giving him a fake smile

Sessy growled

Yami laughed as InuTosho gave Sesshomaru a smirk and made him mad.

"Anyhow…how exactly do you become one of those beings that dragons love so much?" Sesshomaru asked Yami

"Still jealous?" InuTosho asked smirking again

Sessy growled at his father, his father laughed

"Well I don't know how you become a dragons favorite but your brother and Aqua did" Yami explained then looked at InuTosho

"Weren't you a dragon's favorite at one time?" InuTosho looked at Yami

Yaminodded

In the bathroom, Trey, InuYasha, Naruto, and Moraku were sitting in bathing pool.

"I hate Mondays" Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Hey Trey what did Kikyo say when she put your bandage on you?" InuYasha said without looking at him.

"As if you care," Trey said smart mouthing.

InuYasha growled at him.

Trey turned his head to direction out side of the shrine

He felt some thing calling him, just like the feeling that InuYasha had described the night before.

Naruto followed Trey's glance and also heard something calling to him.

"Hey dufeses(sp)!" Moraku yelled at them.

They didn't look up; they just sat there looking in that particular direction.

"HEY!" They heard from the back porch.

The four of them came running out in towels

InuTosho, Yami and Sesshomaru came running out,

And even the scream broke Kikyo's concentration, her and Aqua came out.

They all saw Zeke and Kohaku on the spirit of fire's hand. Zeke had a death grip on Rin's left wrist.


	31. Chapter 31

Rin was now in the grasp of Zeke and Kohaku.

She hated this; she was always the first one to be kidnapped.

Aqua looked up and saw an opening, right between Zeke and Rin.

"InuTosho, how do you use the dragon power?" she asked.

He gave her look of confusion and then said, "It will come to you,"

She thought very hard, and at the same time giving evil glares to Zeke.

"HEY YOU! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" She yelled coming up to the spirit of fire and stepping on its toe.

"Take it easy, Aqua" Naruto said, who then turned his head in a flash.

Trey did the same not long after.

Aqua felt chains grab her; she looked up and saw the kid pulling on the chains.

Lifting her off the ground and into the spirit of fire's hand.

Mean while on the ground below Aqua, Trey and Naruto had run off past the shrine fence.

"What are those two up to?" Sesshomaru asked Yami, who shook his head.

"Maybe, they found the dragon pendent" InuYasha said, remembering when he got his the night before.

"HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED OF MY WRATH!" Zeke yelled at Trey and Naruto as they walked away.

"Like any one would be scared of you," Aqua said sticking her tongue out at him.

Zeke growled at her.

Aqua was still in chains and Rin was still in Zeke's grasp.

Trey and Naruto came to a small pond in between two trees.

They could hear the dragon call out to them.

They reached out to touch the trees and the pendent just came to there hands.

"Hey Trey, this looks like the ones Inu and Aqua have, you think…?" Naruto asked him.

Trey said nothing but kept looking at the pendent his glowed blue while Naruto's glowed yellow.


	32. Chapter 32

"Kohaku, destroy her, we bring her head to Swain" Zeke said letting go of Rin and pushing her off the spirit of fire.

Yami ran and caught Rin, bridle style.

He put her down and she ran to Sesshomaru.

Kohaku reached for the end of his chain, which had a knife at the end.

Aqua looked at Kohaku with a 'bring it on' look.

"Kohaku don't" Rin yelled.

He didn't listen.

He lifted the knife, and before he could cut Aqua, Trey had got in between her and Kohaku and pushed him into the chest of the spirit of fire.

Aqua had her eyes closed, she felt something pick her up and then felt nothing.

She looked up and saw Naruto was carrying her.

He gave her to Sesshomaru and flew back to where Trey was.

Trey was just finishing freezing the spirit of fire, which disappeared at that moment.

Zeke and Kohaku fell. Kohaku was unconscious and Zeke ran off leaving him.

Rin ran up to Kohaku, seeing if he was ok.

Aqua forgot she was still in Sesshomaru's arms, he had her bridal style.

"Well don't you two look cute…" InuTosho said making them come back to reality.

Sesshy dropped Aqua.

Aqua hit the ground, butt first, She looked at him evilly.

"Ok, now that that's over, HOW DO YOU GET THEESE WINGS TO GO AWAY?" Trey almost had a panicked.

Zeke ran all the way to Swain's palace.

He barged through the doors and walked to the stairs and bowed on one knee.

"Well?" Zeke heard Naraku say.

Zeke looked up and saw Swain at his chair, Naraku standing next to him and two unknown figures at the other side of him.

"Um well…" Zeke began.

"You failed didn't you?" One of the shadows answered.

Zeke didn't say anything.

"You failed for the last time Zeke Asakura! You shall disappear" Swain said getting up from his seat, with his power he pushed Zeke into the wall and then Zeke vanished.


	33. Chapter 33

"With Zeke gone, one of you will have to go and destroy the Dragon of Water. Who will it be?" Swain asks his minions around him.

"I'll do what Zeke couldn't, milord" Naraku bowed and walked out of the palace.

"This will hurt the dragons a lot," One of the shadows said.

Swain sat in his chair, thinking, he got up, he looked at one of his female servants going by.

"You, come with me" Swain told her.

"Kohaku is still asleep," Rin said running into the room.

This is how every one was sitting: InuTosho, Yami, Kikyo, InuYasha, Aqua, Sesshomaru, Trey, and Naruto.

Moraku had left because he said that staying with them would only get him into trouble.

"So, Kikyo, what did you find?" InuTosho asked her.

Kikyo looked up and said, "Nothing at all"

"Well I think we all learned a lesson" InuYasha said,

"What's that?" Trey asked kind of lost,

"That Sesshy has a girlfriend" Inu said, mischievously.

Aqua turned all shades of red, and then turned and punched InuYasha.

Sesshomaru just sat there with his eyes closed, not giving a care.

Aqua finished Inu off and sat next to him.

Out side of the shrine, Naraku was observing the dragons.

"Hmm, Aqua seems to like Lord Sesshomaru a lot… Kanna!" Naraku ordered.

Kanna, a little girl wearing white and holding a mirror appeared.

"Bring me that love potion I created," he told her, she bowed and disappeared.

That night, while every one was asleep in there own room. Naraku had sneaked in; he had a needle with the love potion in it.

He went up to Sesshomaru and stuck it in his arm, Sesshomaru didn't feel it.

Naraku disappeared as soon as he was done.

That morning, Aqua found herself wandering around, half asleep.

She ran right into something, she hit the floor butt first, again.

'Why is it always that part of the body that gets hurt the most' She looked up and saw she had run right into Sesshomaru.


	34. Chapter 34

Aqua was staring into the eyes of Sesshomaru, whom she had just run into.

His golden eyes meet with her aqua marine eyes.

For some odd reason, she loved his eyes; they were mysterious in all ways.

And she loved qualities like that.

"So do you stop traffic for fun?" she got up and asked him sarcastically.

"No" He simply said, which was one of the first times he had answered her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, she looked at him in shock.

Aqua reached up and touched his forehead, making sure he wasn't sick.

He wasn't, she dropped her hand, and he then picked her hand back up.

She wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Sesshomaru put her hand in between both his hands. (he has both his hands in this)

He kissed her hand, and then said, "I apologize for what I did"

He said it in a calm voice, and his eyes were focused on her eyes.

Aqua turned every shad of red and ran off.

Sesshomaru was left there and she ran back to her room.

Aqua slammed the door, and leaned up against it, she felt her hand (the one that Sesshomaru had kissed), and it was warm.

She felt a sudden chill over her body, 'don't do this to me you jerk' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table next to the kitchen with a cup of tea.

He was thinking about Aqua, and why she ran away.

He reminded him of some one, some one that he had loved before.

At that moment, Rin ran in, in her gold and orange kimono.

"Say Rin…" Sesshomaru began looking down.

"Yes sir?" She looked up.

"Have you ever wondered if you were onother person else where?" He asked her.

She looked a little lost, and then said "What do you mean?"

"Never mind" he said starting to look at his tea.

"Why?" He looked up at her and then looked away.

She came up to him and touched his shoulder.

He looked up at her and said, "If you don't tell any one" Rin nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

Aqua had to think for a while; she went to take a bath.

She was in a bathrobe.

She was heading to the bath pool when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned and saw InuTosho, she was glad it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Whew, I thought you were Sesshomaru…" She said in relief.

He gave her this confusing look and said, "What do you mean?"

Aqua told him about the kiss on the hand and the apology he gave her.

"That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru" InuTosho tried to think back ever since he was little when Sesshomaru was good.

"Oh well" Aqua said with a sigh.

She began to walk away from him, then turned around and said, "Can you do me a favor and ask him what his problem is"

She walked away and went to the bathroom.

InuTosho hit his head and said "I hate being the messenger"

He walked into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru had his head on the table, as if he has been hitting his head.

InuTosho looked at him, made a cup of tea for himself and his son.

InuTosho sat across from his son and put the tea in front of him and asked, "Feeling blue there?"

Sesshomaru looked up slowly and growled.

"What's the matter with you?" InuTosho asked him.

Sesshomaru lifted his head slowly and gave his father a tired look.

"Well?" His father asked him again.

"It's Aqua that's all" Sesshomaru said.

"What happened?"

"She ran into me"

"Oh…"

"I told her it was alright"

"You did?"

"Yea, I did, so?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, just felt bad for her, I guess…"

InuTosho sighed, still not understanding his own son. "So you gave her a kiss?" InuTosho asked

"What?"

"She said that you gave her a kiss"

"It's just a kiss on the hand, nothing more"

"You know what they say, when a demon gives a woman a kiss on her hand, he wants her a lot"

"Oh really?"

"Yea, and you normally don't like humans, why the sudden change?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and said, "Don't know"

InuTosho just shrugged.


	36. Chapter 36

Trey had just woken up and went to look out side the window.

Trees, birds, and all of nature were out side the window.

Trey changed from his sleeping robes to priest clothes that Kikyo gave him.

His head had been throbbing all morning.

Trey reached for his dragon pendent.

He put it around his neck and felt lucky that he got to do this, but he knew that it probably wouldn't last long.

Trey left his room and stopped in front of the kitchen and listen to InuTosho and Sesshomaru's conversation.

'Since when did Sessy like humans?' Trey thought.

Trey walked back toward his room and walked past it.

Then he walked by the girl's bathroom and heard someone in there.

He opened it just a little and saw Aqua in the pool.

He knew he shouldn't be looking at her bathing but he thought it was like a car crash, you couldn't help but stare.

Trey shut the door and sighed and walked away.

Aqua was sitting in the pool, bathing and thinking.

She could feel her head begin to cook.

She mainly was thinking about Sesshomaru and what he did.

She felt her hand again, still warm like when he touched it and kissed it.

Aqua turned every shad of red, which has become normal for her now and now was a habit.

Trey walked into the kitchen, InuTosho, Sesshomaru and Rin were in there.

"Good morning" Trey said.

"What's so good about it?" Sesshomaru asked, who's head was still on the table.

InuTosho was still across from Sesshomaru.

And Rin was sitting between them one of the sides.

Trey looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head up just a little and said "I've been hitting myself in the head"

Rin giggled as he said that.

"Hey Rin Go wake up your friend" InuTosho told her.

"Oh I forgot," She said jumping up and running out.


	37. Chapter 37

Naraku was in the palace waiting for news from Kanna and her sister, Kagura about the house.

"Any news yet?" He asked Kanna, whom was standing in front of him.

"No, not yet…" she said.

Naraku was becoming very inpatient with this.

'Not yet' he thought.

Rin went to Kohaku's room and opened the door and went in.

He was still lying there asleep.

She went up to him and touched his forehead, still the same.

Rin didn't want to wake him up, but she knew she had to.

She shook him, he didn't wake up.

"Waki-Waki, Kohaku" She said, still shaking him.

He still didn't move.

She got up and went out of the room; she ran to the bathroom and went in.

Aqua looked up and saw Rin at the door.

"What is it?" Aqua asked meanly.

"I think Kohaku is dead," Rin said, crying.

Aqua rapped herself in a towel and got out and said, "Lets go look, shall we"

She grabbed Rin's hand and walked her to his room.

Aqua had forgotten that she was in a towel, and running around the shrine in it!

She showed Rin that Kohaku was still breathing, and she walked out.

When she walked out, standing there was Sesshomaru and Yami talking.

Yami completely turned his head.

Sesshomaru just stared at her with lust in his eyes.

She turned every shad of red…again, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The next thing she knows is that Sesshomaru has a hold of her, putting her head in front of his chest.

He had her grasped by the back. She tried to struggle free but he would not let her go.

She screamed again, and then she felt something sucking on her neck.

Then she felt weak, and heard "SESSHOMARU, DROP HER!"

And then Aqua blacked out.


	38. Chapter 38

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" InuTosho Yelled at him.

At that moment, it was just InuTosho, Sesshomaru, and Yami.

Every one was out side of the door.

Aqua was asleep in her room.

Kikyo put her in her original clothes, and keeping an eye on Aqua.

Kikyo kept a good eye on Aqua for a few hours before dosing off.

Sesshomaru kept his head down and hide his eyes.

She was listening to InuTosho yell at Sesshomaru; she never enjoyed listening to this sort of stuff.

"Hey" She looked up and saw Yami.

"Hi" She looked away from him.

He sat down next to her, Indian style.

"So far so good?" He asked

She nodded.

"Got tired of them?" she asked.

"Yep" he said simply.

There was an acquired silence between them.

Trey could hear InuTosho yelling at his son, and it reminded him of his father.

Trey was taking care of Rin and Kohaku…and InuYasha.

"When will this be over?" Inu asked him.

"Well, at least it woke some people…" Trey said looking in the direction of Naruto's room.

"Say since when does Sessy like HUMAN girls?" Trey asked him, Inu shrugged.

Naraku was still waiting until he heard what Trey has said.

He thought for a moment, and then said, "Tell me, what is the Savior's statues?"

"She can turn into a bat demon and use the water from the water dragon," Kanna said.

He looked at Kagura and said; "Let's make her a new demon shall we?"

She nodded.

That night, Kikyo was wide-eyed and awake, watching Aqua.

She dosed off for only a moment and felt wind across her face.

She looked over at the window.

It was opened… she sighed.

Kagura had swooped her wind ability's into action.

She used it to put a formula into Aqua that would change her froma human to a demon.


	39. Chapter 39

Aqua woke up that morning with a headache.

She felt her head, it stung.

She looked at Kikyo, who was asleep on the floor.

Aqua got up and recalled what happened that day before.

It's already bin 3 day's, she wondered if her cousin and uncle realized that she was missing.

She looked up and saw a tree with a bunch of paper tied to its branches.

She knew what they were, they were good luck wishes and bad fortunes, that when tied to a tree makes the problem go away.

She walked out and could hear InuYasha and Trey snoring in there rooms.

'That's new…' she thought to herself.

She walked into the kitchen and saw…no one.

They were all still asleep.

She could hear them all sleeping.

She made her self some tea and sat down facing the door, where InuTosho sat the morning before.

She began to hear footsteps coming to the kitchen.

She some how knew that it was Trey coming toward the door.

He opened the door and almost tripped in the door way.

What Aqua did was stunning, she was there in a flash grabbing Trey's arm keeping him from falling.

"Whoa… that was close…" Trey said looking up, he looked at her and gave her this weird look.

"What is it?" She asked as she let him go.

Trey backed up and pointed to his head and made Aqua touch the side of her head.

She realized what it was, she didn't have any ears!

She started to bring her hands toward the top of her head and felt cat ears!

The next thing that happened was a scream and this time everyone woke up.

About 30 minutes later every one was out side on the porch getting an answer from Aqua and her screaming.

InuTosho still could not believe she had cat ears.

"So you don't KNOW how you got them?" InuYasha asked her.

Aqua had just finished crying and really didn't want to be bothered.

Naruto gave her a cup of tea and sat down.

"So Kikyo you didn't see anything last night?" InuTosho asked her, she shock her head no.


	40. Chapter 40

Aqua had not thought that her bat ears would show but now she had cat ears!

"At least you could walk around Manga-Topia with ears like that" Trey told her, tickling her ears.

Aqua could hear Sesshomaru growl to Trey, but Trey didn't hear him.

Aqua's hearing had magnified so much that she could hear every ones breathing.

"Some one's here…" she said slowly.

"I was just about to say that…" InuYasha snapped at her.

Kikyo went to the door and opened it.

It was Moraku and a bunch of girls.

"Hey, I thought that you didn't want to be around us" Inu said.

"Hey Hinta" Naruto said to her.

Naruto, Yami, and Trey walked up and welcome them in.

Hinta walked in first, then Kagome came in with a basket of herbs for Aqua, Tamera had flowers in a little vase, and this brown head girl, with 3 strands of hair on the sides of her face and a single strand in the middle of her for head, was carrying nothing.

Naruto went to Hinta and asked, "Who's that?", he whispered.

Hinta smiled and said "Her name is Pan, she's lives with the dragons at the lake"

Yami and Naruto looked at each other with a confused look.

"Um… Pleasure to meet you, miss Aqua" Tami said to her.

"AWWW! Look at her ears! How cute!" Kagome walked up and grabbed her by the ears.

Aqua hated this; every one saw it in her eyes.

"Um… Kagome…." Inu started as he, Trey, Sesshomaru and Naruto watched Aqua's face get flushed with anger.

Aqua, finally tired of Kagome playing with her ears, grabbed her wrists without turning around and flung her at InuYasha.

Kagome screamed when she was thrown.

"Now, I'm afraid of her" InuTosho said moving back.

Aqua got up and said "That's what you get for messing with me"

Kagome was offended and got off of Inu and went to her and began to argue with her.

But some where off in the distance, Pan was watching the commotion silently.

'She is merely a child, there is no way I can train her in time for the Dragon Ceremony' she thought to herself.


	41. Chapter 41

Aqua, still arguing with Kagome, realized that she wasn't worth it.

Aqua flicked her in the nose and simply said "I'm done" and walked back to her room.

"I'm sorry, she normally" Kikyo began, when Trey interrupted her saying "There is no normality when it comes to Aqua"

"So her name is Aqua…" Pan spoke softly and coldly.

Everyone stared at her with a confused look.

She walked past Trey and said "Thank you" and went in the direction that Aqua went.

(Pan is a full-fledged Dragon and not just any dragon, the dragon of Yin and Yang.

That means that she has the power to use opposites agenst others in her littleway.)

Pan was not planning to use her powers on Aqua but she did have to test her strength.

She is not a head dragon yet but pretty close for some one her age (which is 14).

Aqua opened the door for Pan and said, "What do you want?"

Pan looked into her eyes, then replied, "I want to help you become a dragon"

Aqua's eye's grew a little and said "I don't want to…"

Pan could see that Aqua needed a friend; some one who understood her,

Pan finally said, "Can we talk?"

Yami had left to find a friend of his.

Yami went to his house and changed clothes, from his Egypt clothes to black leather.

When he walked toward a building that had freaky colors.

He went in and asked for Jaden Yugi.

The woman in the desk paged over the intercom and called for Jaden.

A brown head boy walked in and said (with his eyes closed), "What did I-" cut off when he looked up and saw Yami.

"Hey Yami, what's up?" he asked as Yami signed him out of school.

"Nothing yet… but did you see the girl fall from the sky a few days ago?" he asked they walked off the campus.

"Yea I did…why?" Jaden asked suspiciously.

"Because, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that we found the savior…" Yami said.

"Ok…"Jaden sighed,

"and that you will be moved to harder training as the dragon of lightning" Yami told him.

Jaden leaped into the air, yelling "THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

"I knew you would be pleased, now to meet her" he said.

"HER? Who's her, is that some code name for a guy?" Jaden asked,

all Yami had to do was bonk him in the head and Jaden would keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.


	42. Chapter 42

Aqua and Pan talked about everything from there parents to what size underwear they had.

They both became the best of friends.

Pan also told Aqua that she was the dragon of yin and yang.

Aqua was kind of shocked but she got over it quickly.

It was a while when every one, heard laughter coming from Aqua's room.

"I think Pan took her into insanity" Hinta said quietly.

"Aqua…talking? This is a dream right?" InuTosho said pondering on the question.

"You guys make it sound like Aqua is a bad guy…" Tami said, the guys looked up at her and then looked at each other with big eyes.

"Like I said before, Aqua can never have a normal day" Trey told her.

Yami and Jaden walked inside the Shinto house.

"I'm back," Yami said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey is there anything to eat?" Jaden asked walking in.

"Hey Jaden, my man, how's it been?" Trey asked him.

He shrugged.

Meanwhile, out at the docks outside of Swain's palace, a few visitors were just arriving, and one of Swain's generals waiting for them.

They were the one of the groups of people from the nation of the 4 elements.

They were from the fire nation, and unaware to them they were going to be put to work.

Seto Kiba, one of Swain's generals, was at the docks waiting for them.

When they finally arrived,2 men wearing the attire for the fire nations best, came down. (I wrote this before the second season)

The the sides were, on the right was the dragon of the west (not really) himself, Iroh. And the was a 16-year-old hothead that made the orders, Prince Zuko.

"Welcome to Manga-Topia, firebenders." Seto said, being respectful.

"We were called here, what do your people want?" Zuko said, snorting loudly.

'Hm, maybe your right, the savior would enjoy his company' Seto thought as he recalled about an hour ago talking to Swain.

"My lord would like to have a word with you, Prince Zuko" Seto said as he began to turn around and walk way with the 3 men right behind him.

At the same time, Naraku received a message from Swain, telling him to return to the palace.

So he did as he was told.

Swain sat in his usual chair at the top of the stairs, when Naraku, Seto Kiba and the2 firebenders came in.

"You called us?" Iroh asked Swain.

Swain came down from his seat and walked down to them.

"I was hoping that you could help me," he said peacefully.

"What ever it is, I want no part of it!" Zuko yelled at Swain, Swain did not move an inch.

"Oh but Prince Zuko, I had heard you were the best firebender to 'take care' of someone" Swain said, in a kind of teasing voice.

Zuko began to think, he looked at his uncle, Iroh, who went about his own business.

"Depends, what do you want me to do?" he asked.


	43. Chapter 43

Aqua had agreed to go with Pan on a shopping trip to the mall.

"Hey were leaving" Aqua yelled.

"And just where do you think your going?" InuTosho found himself yelling.

"Just to the mall, don't worry Pan is with me" she yelled back as they shut the door.

Aqua and Pan were planning to have so much fun, Aqua had never been shopping in Manga-Topia, and she was in desperate need of new clothes.

And Pan knew the whole shopping strip like the back of her hand.

So both girls were like children in a candy store.

InuTosho was about to make an announcement before he was interrupted by Aqua's rudeness.

"Maybe Aqua should hear this too," Yami told him,

"Maybe later" InuTosho told him.

Jaden, Trey, InuYasha, Naruto, Hinta, Rin, Kagome, and Tami were all sitting in the kitchen.

"So what's the big news about?" Trey asked.

InuTosho explained that they would all be going to school with Aqua, to make sure that she is safe.

"I HATE SCHOOL!" Naruto and Trey jumped up and yelled at them.

"And do you think we care?" Yami asked him.

Naruto began to think hard.

Yami sighed.

Zuko had just agreed to stay with Swain at his palace, to destroy the dragon of water.

'Who ever this girl is, she won't be to hard to beat' he said to himself as a female servant showed him to his room.

He told his uncle that they could go on without him, and went inside his room.

Once inside, he changed clothes from his armor to his training outfit.

He then went up to the stairs where Swain was.

He got on one knee as he got in front of the stairs.

"The first thing you are to do is locate the Dragon of water" Swain said.

Zuko got up and walked out.

As soon as he did, Naraku stopped him.

"What do you want?" the fire prince asked meanly.

"I was just wanted to give you something so you know that's its her" Naraku said giving him a folder.

Zuko looked through it; it was all pictures of Aqua.

Zuko glanced up at Naraku and then went past him without a word said.

Aqua and Pan were having the time of their lives.

They went to every store in the mall at least twice.

They had stopped to eat, when Aqua got the best idea in the world!

"Lets go and talk to some guys!" she insisted.

Pan did not like this idea but she went along with it anyway.

They both walked up to this guy he had brown hair and on both sides of his head were shaved.

"Hey, there, Handsome what's up?" Aqua said in a little sweet tone of voice.(Aqua can be stupid sometimes)

He looked at her in shock that she would actually be talking to him.

Soon it became a conversation; soon Pan was brought into it, and soon enough they finally got his name.

"My name is Sokka, Miss Aqua, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go..." Sokka said turning around.

"Hey who are you with?" Aqua asked walking behind him with Pan following after them.

"With my sister and her friend." He said.

"Oh you have a sister? How old is she?"Aqua asked.

"Is she still a virgin?"Pan asked without questing her self.

Sokka was shocked at the question that was made fromPan but he ignored it.

"My sister's name is Katara and her friend's name is Aang." He began,

"and I have to go find them before wecan'tfind anywhere to sleep to night…" he sighed.

"Hey do you like Shinto houses? We live in one, and there's plenty of room. You can stay there if you like?" Aqua insisted.

He agreed to it and all three went to go find Katara and Aang.


	44. Chapter 44

Prince Zuko was wondering around Manga-Topia,

lost about where he was going and wondering how he was going to destroy the dragon of water.

'I guess that will present it self when the time comes' he thought.

He began to realize that he was in the mall, he than began to scan the place looking for her.

Aqua was with Sokka and Pan.

They had gone off to find his sister and friend.

They finally stopped when these two people came out.

One was a girl that had brown hair and two strands in front of her head.

She had a blue kimono type thing.

The boy that came out with her had a blue arrow on his head.

He had this orange and yellow outfit on.

"Girls this is my sister, Katara, and her friend, Aang" Sokka said to them.

Pan did her normal thing and greeted them.

Aqua just simply said, "What's up?"

Katara went up to Aqua and said hello.

"You must be the dragon of water," she said.

"And how did you come up with that?" Aqua snapped at her.

She grabbed the aqua marine pendent;

Aqua almost had a heart attack.

"Because this is the emblem of the Dragon of Water" she smiled at Aqua.

"That's cool, how did you do that?" Aang asked her as Katara let the pendent go.

Aqua shrugged(Lost at what Aang said).

They began to walk away, talking.

Zuko was at the end of the mall where Aqua and her friends were just leaving.

All it took was on look at her and he knew that she was the Dragon of Water.

He began to speed walk towards her.

As she got farther away, he began to run, pushing people out of the way.

He finally caught up with her and touched her shoulder, which is something you don't do to Aqua.

She turned her head like a snap, all it took was one look to chunk him to the other wall.

Which she did.

He was flown to the wall.

"Next time don't touch me" Aqua said bending down to his level.

He got up and shot fire at her.

She backed up.

"I hate fire" she said as he shot at her again.

She backed up and began to run.

She ran up to Aang, Katara, and Sokka and said goodbye.

Pan ran right behind her.

Zuko was on their trail, shooting fire at them.

And everyone in the mall evacuated. (they make a big show, don't they?)


	45. Chapter 45

Aqua and Pan were running for their lives.

They came to a dead end and both girls were exhausted.

"What do we do now?" Aqua asked Pan as Zuko walked in.

"We'll just have to take him!" Pan said as her dragon pendent began to glow.

For the next minute there was a black and white light surrounding Pan.

This was Aqua's first time seeing a dragon's favorite transform.

When the light show was over, Pan was wearing a black bathing suit that tied at the top.

Her pendent was now at the end of a staff that she held and one white and one black reptile wings.

"That's so COOL!" Aqua yelled, as her friend turned to her and smirked.

"Now your turn" Pan said, smiling.

"But I don't know how to…." Aqua began that was cut off by

"Yea you do, you just haven't discovered it yet" Pan finished.

Aqua touched her pendent that began to glow.

Zuko was coming for them, fire in his hands.

Aqua's pendent began to glow brighter, that made Zuko and Pan both have to cover their eyes.

When the aqua light show was done, Aqua was wearing the same black bathing suit, no wings, and the pendent around her neck was now a long staff.

"Interesting…" Zuko said under his breath.

He began to shot fire out at them again.

Aqua used water from her staff and shot it out at Zuko, which flung him to the next wall.

It seemed that Aqua had used a little too much of her power and made the mall have a cave in.

"Oh great" Aqua said sarcastically.

Pan grabbed Aqua's arm and they flew out leaving Zuko there.

Zuko looked up to see Aqua leaving, his yellow eyes meet her aqua marine eyes, and for a moment they could almost tell each other their name.

Pan and Aqua finally got two far to be able to see him.

Then the building collapsed.

Pan landed where people where and they began to cheer for them.

Trey came running up to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"This dude attacked us, and I think he's dead" Aqua pointed at what used to be the mall.

"You girls know how to make a scene, don't you?" Trey asked, eyes wide.

Sokka, Aang and Katara ran up to them.

"That was amazing" Katara said happily which made Aqua blush a little.

Trey introduced himself to Aqua and Pan's new friends.

"So how do I get out of this thing?" Aqua asked Pan, who was already out of her dragon outfit.

"Umm…Well… I don't know" Pan said the last sound after that was Aqua screaming.


	46. Chapter 46

Zuko found himself outside what used to be the mall.

He was hurt but not badly.

He did not feel like going back to Swain so he rapped himself up and ran to where he heard the dragon of water scream.

He completely ignored it, but had to have some way of getting to her.

So he followed her and her friends to a shrine looking place.

He went behind a tree that was outside of the kitchen window.

He began to hear the dragon of water talking to some men.

Aqua could not believe what she was hearing…SCHOOL? Is he serious?

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked Yami and InuTosho.

"Yes very sure." InuTosho said, nodding.

Across the room Aang, Katara and Sokka were talking to Trey, InuYasha and Naruto.

"I don't believe this…I wasn't even good at school, and what worse is that I'll fail," she yelled having a spaz attack.

The next thing every one heard was another scream from Aqua, who was still in her bathing suit outfit.

She was having a fit, and didn't like it at all!

She went towards her room.

"Hey where are you going?" InuYasha asked her going by.

She just gave him an evil glare and went on her way.

Zuko was watching her leave; he climbed on the roof and went towards Aqua's room.

Zuko didn't realize at that time but because of her cat ears, she could hear him perfectly.

He thought he got into her room before she did, but she was waiting for him in side.

He flew throughher window and she was standing at her door.

He looked at her and she looked at him.

"I heard you coming from a mile away, what do you want?" Aqua asked, folding her arms.

He stood strait up and dusted himself off.

"Well I'm not a stalker if that's what you mean…" he said with bedroom eyes.

She took it as an offensive and stared evilly at him.

He put his arm out and fire came out of his fist.

Aqua saw the flames and she shoot water out of her hands and turned it into steam of water.

Her staff was left out side her door so she had to use her powers from her hands.

He began to move closer to her, still had his hands out wards about to shoot fire.

"You know that's a little to close for comfort" Aqua finally shot him with water and he flew out her window.

She got on her window sile and he was on the ground.

She jumped off of it and went to him, "Who are you?" was her question to him.

He got up and dusted himself off, then said "I'm Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation"

"Well that explains the fire, you wouldn't happen to work with the bad guys would you?" Aqua asked being kind of stupid.

He gave her the 'are you stupid?' look.

"Obviously" he said.

Aqua looked at him and that feeling came over them both, that feeling from before.

They stared in to each other's eyes and they could almost tell each other their names.

They looked at each other as if they knew each other;

this scene was ruined by Sesshomaru who deliberately smacked Zuko out of the yard and into the street.

Sesshomaru went to him and pulled out his sword.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" Aqua yelled at him.

He looked at her and Zuko got up and ran off.

Sesshomaru looked at him run off and then looked at Aqua.

"You know, because of the fact that your still in your dragon uniform, I would say that you are evil" Sessy said putting his sword back in the sheeth.


	47. Chapter 47

Zuko had just gotten out of becoming red goop from a demon dog.

'Never again…' he thought.

'But why did she stop him? Why did she look at me that way? Something's wrong' he thought walking into swain's palace.

He went past the room Swain sat in, and he didn't stop.

He went to his room and looked out his window.

Seto Kiba walked past his open room door and looked him.

"Your back? When did you get back?" he asked walking into his room.

Zuko just looked up and then back out the window.

"Well, I have to let you know that your uncle and that Admiral that you hang around with are staying" Seto said walking back out.

Zuko blew fire out of his mouth.

"Who was that?" InuTosho was asking Aqua.

"I'll tell you, AFTER YOU HELP ME GET OUT OF MY OUTFIT!" she yelled.

InuTosho looked at Yami, who was working on a some sort of…liquid.

"What's that, Yami?" Trey, InuYasha and Naruto leaned in to see what the green substance in the cup.

"It's medicine, for Aqua" Yami said.

"What does it do?" Aang asked him.

"Wanna try it?" Yami asked the boys.

They all looked at each other and shuttered, Aang grabbed the cup.

"How bad could it be?" Aang said about to drink it.

Yami grabbed the cup and held Aang's head so he couldn't reach it.

"It's for Aqua, to change her back" He handed it to Aqua and she chugged it down.

She made a face of disgust and swallowed it.

She changed back into her normal clothes and her cat ears went away.

"Wow…didn't know it would take care of those ears" Yami said kind of shocked.

Pan was across the room, watching all this take place.

"Now who attacked you?" InuTosho asked again.

Aqua gulped to try and get the taste out of her mouth and said "His name was Prince Zuko…from the Fire Nation"

Aang, Katara and Sokka all looked shocked from that moment.

"Presuming that you know him, because of you face…how bad is he?" Jaden asked coming up from behind the corner.

"He didn't seem bad to me…" Aqua said looking down.

"WHAT?" was all in the room's reaction, including Pan.

"Okay, well maybe just lost" Aqua continued.

"How'd you get that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"His eyes, they seemed lost, and something inside him is trying to break free," she said.

Hinata, Kagome, Tami, and Pan almost cried.

The guys just rolled their eyes and Aqua began to chase Trey, Naruto, Jaden, and InuYasha around the house with a huge frying pan.

Kikyo and Yami began to laugh like crazy and InuTosho and Sesshomaru just shock their heads.

"You know, instead of school, I could take them to the dragon elders and have them trained there" Pan said to InuTosho.

"Really?" InuTosho said thoughtfully.

Pan nodded her head.

"That's it!" InuTosho yelled out loud, making everyone stop doing everything.

"What's it?" InuYasha asked his overly excited father.

"You all will go to the dragon elders, and you all will train there" InuTosho said.

Everyone, except him, Yami, Kikyo, and Pan, all gave out a shriek.


	48. Chapter 48

Aqua didn't like this idea, either.

"So...Who's all going?" Rin asked walking in to the room.

"You heard everything?" Sesshomaru asked her.

She smiled at him.

"Well Aqua and Pan, defiantly. InuYasha, Trey and Naruto because they have become dragons favorites. But..." InuTosho began to think.

"I want to go..." Hinata said, she then looked down.

"So do I" Rin said, smiling at Hinata.

"We do too" Katara and Aang said at the same time.

"We're going to," Yami said grabbing Jaden by the hair, and Jaden gave out a sigh that said 'Oh great'.

"Fine with me, go and get your things you leave tonight," InuTosho said to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru took Rin to his palace to pack things that she might need.

They were in her room.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin didn't say anything.

Sesshomaru went up to her and touched her head.

"Master Sesshomaru, I'm going because...I know there's more for me out there in the world of the dragons, I think I could learn from them" She said as tears began to run down her pale checks.

"I hope that's ok with you" she said looking up at him.

He smiled at her as she hugged his leg.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua was watching Trey finish packing and helping Naruto with his packing.

"Why do we have to go?" Aqua asked stubbornly.

"Because it will help us all become better dragons" Trey declared.

Aqua sighed hard as Aang walked in.

"When we leave we can ride Appa" he said.

"Who's Appa?" Naruto asked him as Aqua and Trey gave him confused looks.

"He's my flying Bison" Aang said.

Aqua spun her index finger sarcastically.

"Hey watch it" Trey said to Aqua.

"What it wasn't toward you, what difference will it make?" she asked him.

"HEY GUYS COME HERE!" InuYasha yelled from the next room.

"I'll kick your ass later" Aqua told Trey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the next room where InuYasha, InuTosho, Yami, Jaden, Tami, and Katara were looking at some paper on a table.

"What's up?" Aqua asked them.

"We have a way for us to go around Swain's eyes" Katara said as Aqua walked up to the table.

"Well Tami?" Yami said looking at the pink haired girl with the map.

"Well Manga-Topia is bigger than you could imagine. There's the forest to the west, the town area, where we are in, the down town Manga-Topia, where all the senators hang out at...and then out side that part is another little town and then the forest where the dragons live" Tami told them showing them the map.

"Wow...I never knew Manga-Topia was so big" Aqua said staring at the map with one of those big anime sweat drops.

"Yes well, Swain's palace is right here," she said pointing to the down town part, "You will have to be careful" she finished.

"I know a few people there, we could stay there for a few days," Naruto said.

"How long do you think it will be when we reach the dragons?" Aqua asked her.

"Well if your walking, it would take about 2 months (Aqua, Trey, InuYasha, Yami, Naruto and Aang got big sweat drops) but since your flying I would say about a month to a month in a half" Tami said as they all gave out a sigh.

"Hey I know a few people at this area here," Trey said pointing to the forest before the down town area.

"You should know, Yoh and Anna live there," Tami said to him.

"And I don't know any one from this place" Aqua said, head hung.

"I'm sure you will find some one you know that we don't soon," Katara told her.

"Hey we're back," Sesshomaru yelled as Rin came running in and jumping on Aqua.

"Oh joy" Aqua said, sarcasticlly.

Sesshomaru flashed her an evil glare and she smereked.

Pan was on the wall, listining to a cd player at the other end of the room.

She had her headphones over her ears so she couldn't hear them.

"Hey you, we have to get to the dragon's area, so we need you to show us the way" InuYasha said walking to Pan.

Pan couldn't hear him, she kept listining to the music.

InuYasha got annoyed and turned up her cd player, which made her jump and take her headphones off.

"Pan, you are the only one who knows the way, so get ready to go" InuYasha said glaring evily at her.

"Who say's?" she asked him, evily.

"You are evil, go put your head in a frying pan" InuYasha said, without hesitanting.

"Oh really? You are such a big talk, light boy" Pan said, as she put her hands together and a yinyang apeared.

"What are you doing?" InuTosho asked her.

"This" she said as she pushed it into InuYasha and he flew into the wall.

Pan and Aqua laughed at InuYasha.

"Oh, that had to hurt" Naruto started, being finished by "Yep" from Trey and Aang, who were twiching.

Pan turned to Aqua and said, "And that's what you will be able to do if you learn from the dragon elders" Aqua stuck out her tongue, crossed her arms over her chest and walked out.

"She'll learn, I promise" Pan said, bowing, respectfuly to InuTosho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later, Aqua was walking around the shrine with Kikyo and Tami.

Kikyo was telling Aqua about her mother.

"She was the Dragon of water before you" Kikyo said to Aqua.

"Yea tell me something I don't know..." Aqua scowlled.

"She was a worrior and she was beautiful. And she always had something to say..." Kikyo said to her.

"Kind of like you" Tami said to Aqua as Aqua put her hands in her side pockets.

"And she had made something for you and told us to give it to you if you ever came" Kikyo said as she grabbed something from her pocket.

It was a little ring box, Kikyo opened it and it was a gold ring with a aqua-marine stone.

It was a beautiful ring and Aqua loved it.

Kikyo gave it to her and Aqua put it on her middle finger on her right hand.

Aqua held her hand up to the sunlight to get a good look at it.

"Oh, my mom had great taste for jewelry" Aqua said, very proud.


	49. Chapter 49

That night, the gang was almost ready to go.

Almost.

"Are we ready yet?" Aqua, Trey and InuYasha asked at the same time to InuTosho.

"We are waiting for the map," Pan said putting her bag on Appa, the flying bison.

Aang was sitting on Appa's head.

"And what's worse, is that we are flying on a giant monster with an arrow on his head!" Aqua yelled.

Appa made a growl and Aang said, "Aqua is just jealous because she doesn't have an arrow" Aqua scowled at his comment.

That's when Katara, Rin, Naruto, Hinata and Jaden walked out.

"Where's Yami?" InuTosho asked as Sesshomaru walked out with them.

"He's getting some stuff," Sesshomaru said to him.

"So do we have everything?" Katara asked.

Aqua pulled out a scroll and some reading glasses and unrolled the scroll.

"Okay...bags of clothes?" Aqua began.

Aang stood up strait like a soldier and said, "Check"

"Appa's hay?"(Aqua)

"Check"(Aang)

"Bag of flying ninja's?"(Aqua)

"Check...wait...there's a bag of that?" Aang asked her in shock.

"Hey that's not funny" Naruto yelled at Aqua as she threw the glasses and the scroll away.

Yami walked out with a brown bag in his hands.

"Hey, what's that?" InuYasha asked him.

"None of your business" Yami said.

"OHMYGAWD! HE'S GONNA POSIN US!" Aqua yelled as she grabbed Trey and he began to push her off.

Pan began to laugh hysterically.

"Okay, get going before I start to kill you all" InuTosho said.

Pan transformed into her black outfit and her wings appeared.

Aqua, Trey, Naruto, Hinata, Katara, InuYasha, Yami and Jaden got on Appa.

Rin got on Pan's back. "Bye-bye everyone" Rin said in her cute voice as they flew off.

"Good luck to you all!" InuTosho yelled at them.

InuTosho looked at his oldest son after everyone flew off.

"Rin will be fine, maybe we'll go visit them, when we get the chance" InuTosho told Sesshomaru, patting his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was full and they could see for miles.

"Wow, this is AWSOME!" Rin yelled looking out from Pan's back.

"Are you sure you want to fly? If you ever get tired, you could hop on" Aang told Pan, she just smiled.

"You know I've been thinking..."Aqua began holding her right hand in the air, looking at her ring.

"You think?" InuYasha asked and then she gave him an evil glare.

"Yami, Tell me, who was my father?" Aqua asked him, trying to ignore InuYasha.

"Mizu refused to marry and fall in love, no one knows who your father is, and you just might be her clone..." Yami said to her.

"Clone? I didn't know Mizu could do that," InuYasha said thoughtfully.

"Hey cool, Aqua's a clone! That means she's part of some evil experiment!" Jaden said as Katara, Aqua, and Hinata rolled their eyes.

"So where exactly are we going to first?" Naruto asked Yami, because he had the map.

"Well, I know we are heading to the lake out side Manga-Topia so we could stop a few times before then…" Yami said looking back up.

"We might stop right here" Yami said pointing to an area not far from the down town part.

"Awesome...how long will it be?" Aang asked.

"I would say about half aweek..." Yami's voice trailed off.

"That's not bad, we just have to keep flying." InuYasha began as Katara interrupted him.

"No we have to walk during the day, or Swain will find us... you don't want that to happen do you?" She said.

"I must have missed that part of the lecture..." InuYasha said.

"Yea me too" Aqua, Naruto, and Trey raised their hands.

Yami slapped his head as Jaden began to laugh hysterically.

"So this might be a while," Aqua said looking at her ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-okay, this story does not stop here, There is a new season to Manga-Topia, I hope you Enjoy it, 'cause a new Anime is coming into the story of Manga-Topia, I hope yoiu enjoy it!-shrimpeater


End file.
